The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Advances in computing, networking and related technologies have led to proliferation in the availability of content, and the manners in which the content is consumed. Today, myriad content may be made available from various sources of content, including but not limited to fixed medium (e.g., Digital Versatile Disk (DVD)), broadcast, cable operators, satellite channels, Internet, and so forth. In some circumstances, content may include timestamps; these timestamps may, at times, be affected by leap seconds.